A New Family
by Hornetzilla78
Summary: This takes place during "For the Love of a Special Someone". After an incident with their family, Ruth Powers decides to adopt Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. She also learns that Lisa's friend Allison Taylor is her long lost daughter and welcomes her back to her original family. Find out how the new family will get along.
1. Family Conflict

*Hey everyone, I'm here with another Simpsons story. This one takes place between Chapters 8 and 9 of For the Love of a Special Someone and acts as a continuing story for it before the Flash forward in Chapter 9. It will be about Ruth and Laura Powers, the Simpsons children, and Allison Taylor, Ralph Wiggum will also appear in this story. As I said at the beginning of each chapter of For the Love of a Special Someone, The Simpsons is property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter One: Family Conflict**

Ruth was sitting in her living room, watching the news, learning what has happened in Springfield that day. Her daughter, Laura, was in her bedroom, working on a college resume; being 16 years old and a junior in high school, she was about to graduate in just one more year, so she decided to work on college applications and apply for scholarships early to prepare for that day. Ruth on the other hand, had quit her criminal background after the incident with Marge and spent that time in between assisting her daughter with college work, homework, and school projects. She divorced with her husband years ago after he took something away from her life, something that had changed her to this day.

It was a Saturday afternoon in late February and nothing interesting was on television. Ruth decided to just watch the news and learn about what has happened in Springfield in the past few days. Soon the phone rang, and Ruth got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Ruth asked.

"Ruth? Is that you," said the voice on the other side of the line, "It's your friend Marge, I've called because I haven't talked to you for months."

"Hmm, it has been a long time since we spoke to each other," said Ruth.

"Well, I was wondering," said Marge, "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds nice," said Ruth, "What are you planning on having?"

"I was thinking we would have pizza," said Marge, "How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," said Ruth, "What time do you want me to arrive?"

"Six o' clock this evening," said Marge "And you can bring your daughter Laura with you."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight Marge, bye," Ruth said before hanging up the phone.

Later that evening, Ruth and her daughter Laura walked across the street to the Simpson's house a block away. Ruth rang the door bell, but then heard a voice yell inside the house.

"Boy, you better come down here now or else I'll teach you why you shouldn't disobey my commands!" shouted the voice.

Ruth and Laura both obviously knew by the tone of the voice that it was none other than Homer Simpson.

"Sounds like Homer's having a fight with Bart again," Laura said to her mother.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Marge on the other side.

"Ruth, thank you for coming to join us for dinner tonight," greeted Marge.

"Well it's nice to see you again Marge," said Ruth, "Though I overheard Homer yelling at your son before you answered the door."

"Oh, you know guys, they always get into arguments of some sort," Marge remarked.

"I know," said Ruth, "Oh by the way, I brought Laura along with me."

"Wonderful, she's welcome to join us," said Marge.

Ruth and Laura then entered the Simpsons house, once they were inside, Bart made his way downstairs.

"Laura, is that you?" said Bart, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, it's mainly because I've been applying for college lately," said Laura.

"Well I've been doing fine since we last saw each other," said Bart, "And I've also made fun of my dad a lot since then." Bart laughed.

Homer then entered the room and began speaking to Bart.

"I heard that boy," Homer said, obviously upset with his son, "Watch what you say."

Homer then turned to the Powers and began speaking to them.

"I'm sorry about that, the boy sometimes gets mad at me whenever I tell him what to do," Homer said to Ruth.

"I see," Ruth said, taking note of how Homer referred to Bart as "the boy".

Just then, Lisa came down the stairs for dinner. She stopped when she noticed Ruth and Laura in the front room.

"Hi Laura," said Lisa, "Mom told me that you and your mother were coming over for dinner this evening, I haven't seen either of you two in a long time."

"Well it's nice to see you again Lisa," said Laura.

"Well I see that all you have reacquainted with yourselves," said Marge, "Well let's all head into the dining room so that we can eat."

"Yeah, and have Homer eat three quarters of the pizza," Bart laughed.

"Why you little!" Homer shouted before grabbing Bart and strangling him, "I'll teach you why you shouldn't insult me!"

Ruth turned to Marge as she watched Homer strangle his son.

"Does he do this to him a lot?" Ruth asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, he does," Marge answered, "But that's Homer's way of teaching him discipline."

Ruth continued to watch Homer strangle Bart, but then she became really concerned about his life when she noticed his face started to turn blue. Then, she couldn't take the pressure anymore and decided to take action and stop Homer from strangling his son. She ran towards Homer and pushed him to the side, causing him to release Bart from his grasp.

"Ow," said Homer, "Why did you do that for?"

"Homer's right Ruth," said Marge, who was now upset, "What's the big idea in punching my husband?"

"Did you see your son," Ruth said to Marge, "He couldn't breathe because your husband was choking him very tightly."

Bart began to catch his breath again as Ruth continued to speak to Marge, she then noticed large, purple marks on Bart's neck as she began to speak to Marge again.

"And look, he grabbed him so tightly, that he left bruises on his neck," Ruth said.

Ruth then turned her attention to Homer, obviously mad at him for strangling his own son.

"And Homer, why do you do this to Bart?" asked Ruth.

"Because the boy needs to learn to become a man, and face the consequences to the choices he makes," said Homer, who was angry at Ruth for attacking him like that.

"But do you realize that you could have killed him if you continued doing that to him?" Ruth replied back to Homer.

"So? The boy here needs to learn that the things he says to people like me will get him into big trouble," said Homer.

"Well at least I'm not some idiot who bosses their own children around," said Ruth.

At this point, Homer became irritated with Ruth, so he began to take action.

"How dare you insult me in front of my own family!" shouted Homer, "I'll teach you why shouldn't get on my nerves!"

Just then, Homer got up and ran towards Ruth, ready to attack her for making fun of him. However, just when Homer was about to grab Ruth, Lisa jumped in and pushed her father into the couch, knocking him unconscious.

"Lisa, why did you do that to your father?" said Marge, "For that you are grounded for a week young lady, and I'm giving you only meat during that time!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" said Lisa.

"Yeah, Marge, why would you say that to your own daughter?" said Ruth.

"Because Lisa needs to branch out on what she eats, and I don't want her to be so limited in her choices of foods," said Marge.

"But do you realize that you've never accepted my own beliefs?" Lisa told her mother.

"That's it young lady, go to your room now!" Marge commanded.

"No," said Lisa, "I'm not listening to you!"

"Yeah and why do you never try to save me whenever Homer strangles me?" Bart said, catching his breath, "You never done that ever in my life!"

"Bart, don't talk to your mother that way!" said Marge.

Suddenly Marge heard a sucking sound coming from the living room; she turned and noticed Maggie with her arms crossed and giving her an angry glare.

"Maggie! Not you too," Marge said to her youngest child.

"Well I've had it," said Ruth, "I'm leaving now. Bart, Lisa, Maggie, do you prefer to live with me and Laura for now on?"

"Anything to get away from our mother," Lisa said.

With that settled, Laura picked up Maggie and exited the house. Bart got up and walked out the door with Ruth; Lisa followed her brother and left the house with the Powers.

Marge groaned angrily in defeat before making her way back inside her house, slamming the front door shut.

The Simpsons children entered Ruth's house once she unlocked the door, they were relieved now that they didn't have to listen to their former parents anymore.

"Thanks for letting us live with you Ruth," Lisa said to Ruth.

"Yeah, you saved my life back there," said Bart.

"You're welcome," said Ruth.

"So I guess this is going to be our new home now?" Lisa asked Ruth.

"Sure is," said Ruth, "But in the meantime, I want you two to avoid the Simpsons."

"You don't have to say that again," Bart agreed.

"I'll also call Chief Wiggum and tell him about the incident, your former parents will pay for what they did to you back there," said Ruth.

"Ouch," Bart cringed as he rubbed the mark from Homer's grip, "Could you also call Dr. Hibbert and tell him about my bruises?"

"Sure thing Bart," said Ruth.

"Hey, that reminds me, "said Lisa, "Since we're living with you now, aren't you going to adopt us?"

"After seeing what your parents did to you, yes, I will do that first thing tomorrow morning," said Ruth, "And we've got four spare rooms in the house, the two of you can choose which one will be your new bedroom, while the third will become Maggie's nursery."

"Sweet," said Bart.

"Now that we're all settled in, how about I order us some dinner," said Ruth, "Does Krusty Burger sound good to you two?"

"Absolutely," said Lisa, "But order me a veggie burger."

"I won't forget about that," said Ruth.

Ruth then turned to her daughter and began speaking to her.

"Laura, I'll go pick up the food, you're in charge while I'm gone," Ruth told her daughter.

"Okay mom," Laura said before turning her attention to Bart and Lisa, "In the meantime, why don't we go watch some cartoons?"

"Yeah," said Bart and Lisa.

Laura, along with Lisa, Bart, and Maggie made their way into the living room while Ruth left the house to go pick up dinner.

When Ruth returned, everyone gathered in the kitchen as Ruth handed each of them a Krusty burger, making sure Lisa received the one labeled as the veggie burger. Once everyone received a burger, they sat down at the table and began eating their meals. They spent the time at the table talking about what they were going to do in the next few days.

"After dinner, I'm going to call Chief Wiggum and tell him about what happened today at the Simpsons house," said Ruth.

"But what about Grandpa Simpson?" said Bart.

"Yeah, and Grandma Bouvier?" said Lisa.

"Oh, and don't forget Aunt Patty and Selma," said Bart.

"Hmm, I could call them too and remind them of what Homer and Marge did to you guys back at your former house," said Ruth, "Do you guys know their phone numbers?"

"No, unfortunately we didn't bring them with us when we moved in earlier," said Lisa.

"Well, maybe when I call Chief Wiggum, I could have him allow you two to collect all your belongings from your former house and then once you get their numbers, we could give each of them a call," said Ruth.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Ruth," said Bart.

"Now that we have that handled, I was wondering if you guys have any friends," said Ruth.

"Well, there's my best friend Milhouse," said Bart.

"And there's my best friends Janey and Allison," said Lisa.

"That's good to know, and doesn't Chief Wiggum have a son?" asked Ruth.

"Oh yeah, Ralph, he's in my class at school," said Lisa.

"Well, maybe you guys can invite them over next Friday to spend the night at your new house," said Ruth, "How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," said Lisa.

"Very well, just ask them about it sometime at school next week before they visit," said Ruth.

"Okay," said Bart and Lisa.

After dinner, Ruth decided to call Chief Wiggum and tell him about the incident at the Simpsons House.

"This is Chief Wiggum, is there a problem?" said Chief Wiggum on the other end of the line.

"Hi, this is Ruth Powers, earlier tonight, my neighbors, the Simpsons invited us over for dinner and they ended up abusing their own children," said Ruth.

"The Simpsons eh?" said Chief Wiggum, "Well I knew something would go on with those two eventually."

"Well, could you come over to the house, and do something about the situation?" asked Ruth.

"Do have any evidence?" asked Chief Wiggum.

"Yes, apparently Homer strangled Bart there today and left a large, swollen bruise on his neck," Ruth answered.

"Well then I'll come over in a few minutes and arrest those two for the crime they committed," said the Chief, "Now where are Bart and Lisa staying in the meantime?"

"At my house," said Ruth, "After that whole incident, I plan on adopting them and their little sister Maggie."

"Very well, thank you for the information Ms. Powers," said the Chief, "I'll be over there momentarily."

"Thanks Chief, bye," said Ruth before hanging up the phone.

About ten minutes later, Chief Wiggum's police car pulled up to the Simpsons household. Officers Lou and Eddie opened the car doors and made their way to the front door of the house.

"This is the Springfield Police Department," said Officer Lou, "Please open the door."

Marge Simpson then answered on the other side all confused.

"Marge Simpson, you and your husband Homer are under arrest for child abuse," said Officer Eddie. "Put your hands behind your back."

"Ah, I bet this was Ruth's idea," Marge groaned.

Officer Lou made his way into the living room where he found Homer dosing off on the couch with many empty cans of beer and open bags of various snacks.

"Homer Simpson, you are under arrest for child abuse," said Officer Lou, waking up Homer.

"What? Arrested?" said Homer, "But where's the evidence?"

"Save it for the trial Mr. Simpson," said Officer Lou.

"You guys must have been sent here by the boy," said Homer, referring to Bart.

"You have the right to remain silent," said Officer Lou.

"D'oh!" said Homer.

Meanwhile next door, Chief Wiggum was answering the front door of Ruth's house.

"Ms. Powers, are you there?" asked Chief Wiggum.

Ruth answered the door and opened it to find the Chief standing at the entrance.

"Hi Chief, I see that your boys dealt with the Simpsons for us," said Ruth.

"That we did Ruth," said Chief Wiggum, "Now we are holding a trial for them next Saturday, we need you and your children to be there to show us the evidence against the Simpsons."

"Thanks Chief," said Ruth, "Oh and one more thing, next Friday, would you mind bringing your son Ralph over to spend the night with Lisa and her friends?"

"That's fine with me," said the Chief, "I'll bring him over next Friday for that reason."

"Thanks," said Ruth before ending the conversation.

Ruth then said goodbye to Chief Wiggum and went back into the living room where Bart, Lisa and Laura were, Maggie was asleep in her nursery, tired from what happened that day.

"Well, the Chief and his men have dealt with the Simpsons and arrested them," said Ruth, "He says that there is a trial next Saturday at the courthouse that will deal with this case, and we all need to be there."

"Okay, very well then," said Lisa.

"Now, I'm all tired from all that racket we've had today, so I'm going asleep," said Ruth, "You three watch the time and make sure you don't stay up too late. Tomorrow, I'm going to sign adoption forms at the courthouse so that I can become your new mother. And Bart, I'm also taking you to Dr. Hibbert tomorrow so that he can help treat that bruises."

"Thanks Ruth," said Bart, "And goodnight."

"Goodnight guys, I'll see you all in the morning," said Ruth.

And with that said Ruth made her way to her bedroom, changed into her nightgown, and went to bed. The kids did the same about an hour later.

The next day, Ruth got up, fed everyone breakfast, and headed to the courthouse. She signed all three adoption forms for Bart, Lisa, and Maggie so that she could legally take care of them now. Next, she took Bart to the hospital to show Dr. Hibbert his bruise he received the previous night. Dr. Hibbert gave him a special ointment to use once a day to help the bruise recover over the next week. Finally, when they got home, she had Bart and Lisa gather all their belongings from their old house and bring them into their new one. They needed to call a moving van in order for them to get the beds out of the home. Lisa also made sure that she got the phone numbers for her and her brother's relatives so that Ruth could contact them later that day. Unfortunately, neither Bart nor Lisa could find Santa's Little Helper or Snowball V around the house; they thought they probably fled the night before. They did however, collect their food bowls and brought them to their new house in the meantime.

"That's everything we own," said Lisa after collecting all her belongings.

"Same here," said Bart.

"Well then, now that you've gotten all your belongings, I guess I can tell you that I finished signing the adoption forms," said Ruth.

"So, since you've finished that, I guessing we can call you mom?" asked Lisa.

"Yes Lisa, I guess so," said Ruth.

And with that said, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie were now fully settled into their new home with Ruth, who was now officially their new mother, and Laura being their new step-sister. They hoped now that they would get along better with their new family.

**Well thanks for reading the first chapter of this story, and I plan on Allison Taylor joining the family in the next chapter, which I hope to upload soon. Thanks again for reading.**


	2. Reunited

*Well, here's another chapter to this story. This one will deal with Allison Taylor. I do not own any of the characters; they are property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Two: Reunited**

The following week went by fast; Marge and Homer were released from prison the following by of their arrest for the upcoming trial, but were restrained by not going to the Power's house. Lisa and Bart told their friends that Monday about their new house and their new family; they also invited them to a sleepover that Friday. Ruth contacted all of Bart and Lisa's relatives they knew and told them what the Simpsons did to them that night and told them she would be taking care of them now. Meanwhile, various people around Springfield learned about the incident as well, including Moe Szyslak, Helen and Reverend Lovejoy, Ned Flanders, Apu, Principal Skinner, and Miss Hoover.

That Friday, the kids were heading home on the bus with their friends to show them their new house and family. Bart brought his best friend Milhouse while Lisa brought Allison, and Janey, she also invited Ralph, who was going to be arriving with his dad Chief Wiggum shortly after they got off the bus. Their friends all brought their sleeping bags and a pair of pajamas for the sleepover to school that day, kept them in the locker, and took them out when the school day ended.

As the bus came within the area of their new house, Otto Mann opened the door to let the kids off. He was told by Bart and Lisa that they now lived in the house next door to their original home, so he had gotten used to the new drop-off point. Lisa and Janey had to help Allison off because of her chipped thigh she received from Sara, a bully at their school, a week earlier. Bart and Milhouse followed behind Lisa's friends as they helped Allison off the bus. Once all of them were off the bus, Otto closed the door to the bus and drove away, continuing with his route. Just after he left, Chief Wiggum pulled up to the curb and let Ralph out at the house. The Chief told Ralph that he would take him home the next day after the trial. Ralph then said goodbye to his father before he left, Ralph then proceed to join his friends.

"Hey Ralph, I'm glad to see you made it here on time," said Lisa.

"Can I go meet your new family now?" Ralph asked.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't we head inside," Bart replied.

Everyone agreed and headed towards Bart and Lisa's new house, before they got inside, the door opened and Ruth appeared behind it, greeting Bart, Lisa, and their friends.

"Hi Bart, hi Lisa, I see you both brought home your friends today," Ruth said.

"Guys, this is our new mother, Ruth Powers," Lisa said to her friends with Bart by her side.

"Hi kids, Bart and Lisa have told me a lot about each of you," Ruth greeted her children's friends.

"Ms. Powers, Its nice to meet you," said Janey, "I'm Janey Powell, one of Lisa's best friends."

"And I'm Milhouse van Houten, I'm Bart's best friend," said Milhouse.

Ruth greeted the two kids before turning towards Ralph.

"And you must be Ralph Wiggum, I met your father earlier last week after the Bart and Lisa had an incident with their former parents," said Ruth.

"Hi, Mrs. Simpson," said Ralph.

"No Ralph, I'm not Ms. Simpson, I'm Lisa's new mother, Ms. Powers," Ruth responded to Ralph's greeting.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you," said Ralph.

Ruth then turned to Allison, who was the only one of Bart and Lisa's friends that she hadn't greeted yet.

"And who are you?" Ruth asked Allison.

"Oh, I'm another one of Lisa's best friends, my name is Allison Taylor," said Allison.

"Hmm, you look oddly familiar Allison," said Ruth, "You remind me of my second daughter whom went missing years ago."

"You had a second daughter?" Lisa asked her adoptive mother.

"Yes Lisa, I forgot to tell you and Bart about her," said Ruth as all of them entered the house.

"Can you tell me about her?" asked Lisa.

"Sure, and the rest of you can go do whatever you like," said Ruth.

After saying that, everyone left to go play video games in the living room, everyone except Lisa and her friend Allison.

"Could you tell me about your second daughter as well?" asked Allison, "I would like to know more about her."

"Okay Allison, you and Lisa just follow me to my bedroom," said Ruth.

Lisa and Allison followed Ruth into her bedroom. They stopped in front of one of the dressers as Ruth opened up the highest drawer.

"You see Lisa, back when Laura was about 8 years old, I became pregnant with my second child," said Ruth.

"Laura is Ruth's daughter and my step-sister," Lisa said to Allison.

"Anyway, her name was Allison as well, and she got along well with Laura," Ruth continued the story, "But my husband got jealous of her and one night, he took her away from my family."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Allison.

"I never saw her again, and I divorced with my husband because of that," said Ruth, "But, I still have a picture of her kept inside this drawer as a memory of her, here it is right here."

Ruth handed Lisa and Allison the photograph, once they took at look at the baby girl in the photograph, both of the girls were surprised.

"Allison, she looks just like you," said Lisa.

"I know Lisa," Allison replied, "She does look a lot like me. But, to be sure when was your daughter's birthday Ms. Powers?"

"Oh, I have my daughter's birth certificate in here as well," said Ruth as she search the drawer even deeper, "Ah ha, here it is. Her birthday was on April 8, she would be almost 8 years old if she were around today."

Allison gasped after hearing that piece of information.

"That's my birthday as well!" said Allison, "And I'm almost 8 years old too!"

"Wow, that's amazing," said Ruth, who was also surprised.

"Maybe I am your long lost daughter, but to be clear, what was your daughter's middle name?" asked Allison.

"Her middle name is Elizabeth," said Ruth.

"That's my middle name!" said Allison.

"What a second, can I see that photograph again?" Ruth told Lisa.

"Here," Lisa said while handing the photograph to Ruth.

"Why, you share the same eye color, hair color, and facial features!" Ruth said to Allison, "I think, you are my long lost daughter! I'll call your parents now and tell them about this!"

Ruth grabbed her cell phone and Allison gave Ruth her phone number. Ruth dialed the number and answered when the voice of Allison's father was on the other end of the line.

"Hello, this is Professor Taylor speaking, how may I help you?" Professor Taylor said on the other end.

"Hi, this is Ruth Powers, my daughter Lisa invited your daughter over to spend the night," said Ruth.

"Oh hi Ruth, is Allison doing fine?" Professor Taylor asked.

"Yes, she's doing fine," said Ruth, "But that's not the reason I called. You see, Allison looks oddly similar to my long lost daughter that I haven't seen for years."

"Is that true, huh?" said Professor Taylor, "Well, since you mention that, there's something I've been wanting to tell Allison for a long time now, could you get her for me? You can also hear about this as well Ruth."

"Okay," said Ruth before putting down the phone to speak to Allison, "Allison, your father wants to speak to you about something important."

"Okay," said Allison before Ruth handed the phone to Allison, "Hi dad, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Allison, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now," said Professor Taylor, "You see, you aren't my biological daughter. Your mom and I found you outside our front door when you were less than year old. A note with your birthdate was attached to the blanket we found you in. We then saw a hooded stranger walking away from our house that night, suggesting that someone had abandoned taking care of you."

"A hooded stranger you say?" asked Ruth, "My ex-husband wore a hooded coat when we were married. What color was it Mr. Taylor?"

"Well I couldn't make out the face, but it was a man wearing a dark grey coat," said Professor Taylor.

"My ex-husband wore that exact kind of coat back then," said Ruth, "It must've been him taking Allison away from my life."

"Then if that is true Ruth, then I think my daughter is actually your long lost daughter," said Professor Taylor.

"I think you may be right professor," said Ruth, "After all, you are a professor."

"That is true," Professor Taylor remarked.

"Well dad, if Ruth is my birth mother, then can I move in with her?" Allison asked.

"Well if Ruth is your actual mother, then I guess you can move into her house."

"Thanks…dad, even though you aren't really my actual father, you still are like one to me," said Allison.

"You're welcome Allison," said Professor Taylor.

"And you're welcome to visit us anytime you want to," Ruth added. "We'll come over tomorrow to help Allison move out of your house and into mine. Bye Mr. Taylor."

"Bye Ruth," said Professor Taylor.

And with that said, Ruth hung up the phone and turned to Allison and Lisa to speak.

"Well Allison, I guess you can call this your new home now," said Ruth, "There's a spare bedroom you can used as your new bedroom down the hall, across from Lisa's bedroom."

"Wait, Ruth, if you're my mother, and Lisa's your adopted daughter then what does that make me to Lisa?" asked Allison.

"It means that I'm your step-sister," said Lisa.

"Is this true?" Allison said to Ruth.

"She's right Allison," said Ruth, "Welcome to the family."

"My best friend is now my new step-sister? Wow, this is just amazing," said Allison.

Just then, Laura walked into the bedroom.

"Hey mom, could I…Allison?" said Laura, surprised to see her long lost sister.

Allison was also surprised to see her older sister for the first time in years.

"Laura? Is that you?" Allison asked.

"Laura, I found your sister that's been missing for so long," said Ruth.

"Allison! It is you," said Laura, "I can't believe you're back! I missed you for so long."

"I missed you too, Laura," said Allison.

The two sisters shared a warm hug, they were finally reunited again.

"Well, now that we reunited our family again, why don't we go back out to the living room and join up with everyone else?" said Ruth.

"Yeah, and let's tell everyone about the recent finding," said Lisa.

All four of them walked out to join up with their friends again. They were going to tell them the news that they found out back in the bedroom. Allison was especially nervous about telling Ralph about her and Lisa being step-sisters, since she had a crush on him.

"Hey guys," Lisa said to her friends when they got back into the living room, "Allison and I are back."

Bart and Milhouse were playing a video game on Bart's game console he brought with him from his house. Ralph and Janey were just watching them play the game.

"Hey Lisa," said Janey, "I was wondering where you and Allison went."

"Well Janey, my mother wanted to tell Allison and I something very important," said Lisa, "Apparently, she has a long lost daughter who went missing many years ago."

"Hmm, you mean like your step-sister Laura?" asked Janey.

"Well yes," Lisa answered, "But Ruth had a second daughter that went missing."

"Oh, now I understand what you're talking about," said Janey.

"Anyway, it turns out that her daughter shared many similarities with Allison here," said Lisa.

"Wow, that's strange," said Janey.

"Well we decided to call Allison's father, and we found out that she was actually adopted by them. It turned out that Allison was in fact Ruth's daughter!" said Lisa.

"That's amazing," said Janey, who was now very excited.

Janey then went from excitement to confusion before she began speaking again.

"But wait, Allison, if Ms. Powers is your actual mother, and Lisa is adopted by her, then doesn't that mean you two are step-siblings?" asked Janey.

"Yes Janey," said Allison, "Lisa and I are now step-sisters."

"My two best friends are now step-sisters? Amazing!" said Janey.

"Well I'm glad to see you like learning about this new finding," said Lisa before turning to her brother Bart, "Hey Bart, did you hear what I said?"

"What was it?" asked Bart, who paused the video game he and Milhouse were playing.

"Allison is now our step-sister," said Lisa.

"Ay caramba!" said Bart in surprise.

"It's true, Allison is actually Ruth's daughter, and since Ruth adopted us, then that means Allison is now our step-sister," said Lisa.

"Wait Lisa, what did you say?" asked Ralph.

"Ralph, Allison and I are step-sisters," said Lisa.

Ralph then turned to Allison.

"You mean if we marry each other when we grow up, Lisa will then be my sister?" Ralph asked Allison.

Allison giggled after hearing Ralph's cute question.

"Yes Ralph, Lisa will be your sister-in-law when we get married," Allison answered.

"Wait Allison, are you in some relationship with Ralph?" asked Ruth.

Allison turned to Lisa and Janey, nodded, then turned back to her mother.

"Yes…mom. You see, I have a crush on Ralph, so I tend to be around him a lot," said Allison.

"Oh, that's very romantic," said Ruth, "And I'm fine with you hanging out with Ralph whenever you want to."

There was a moment of silence before Ruth began to speak again.

"Well, now that we're all here, why don't I order all of you guys some pizza," said Ruth.

"Yeah," said Bart, "That's a great idea."

"Make sure you order me plain cheese," said Lisa, "I'm a vegetarian."

"Of course Lisa, I won't forget about that," said Ruth.

And so Ruth called to order pizza for everyone. When it arrived, everyone went into the kitchen and grabbed as many slices as they could eat. When night fell, everyone placed down their sleeping bags in the living room so that they could get ready for bed. The kids decided to watch a movie before they went to sleep. Once the movie was over, everyone took turns using the bathroom to brush their teeth; the kids then got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. The next day would be the day of the trial.

**Well, that's another chapter finished. Comment, favorite, or do whatever. I will upload another chapter soon.**


	3. The Trial

*Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I went back and revised my older chapters from this story and For the Love of a Special Someone; I wanted to update them so that Chapters 9 and onwards of For the Love of a Special Someone follow the events in this story. This chapter will be about the trial between the Powers family and the Simpsons. And I said before, the Simpsons is property of Matt Groening.

**Chapter Three: The Trial**

The following day was big for the Powers family, because today was the trial between them and the Simpsons. Ruth woke up early so that she could prepare for the trial. She went into the living room where all the kids were sleeping and told all of them to wake up. The kids did so and headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast; Ruth bought doughnuts for that morning. Laura woke up after hearing her mother call her for breakfast and joined everyone in the kitchen. At the table, the kids were talking about the trial.

"So Lisa, you're accusing your old parents for abusing yourself and Bart?" asked Janey.

"Yes Janey," said Lisa, "And we have evidence to prove it, Bart's swollen bruise on his neck that he got from Homer strangling him."

"And what about your mother? What charges do you plan on accusing her of?" asked Janey.

"Well, Marge threatened Lisa by saying that she would have to eat meat for a week, but other than that, she didn't really commit any other crimes, so I might place her on a restraining order," said Ruth.

"Well, I've finished eating breakfast, so I'm going to get dressed," said Lisa.

"Make sure you dress nicer than you usually do, this is a trial," said Ruth, who then turned to Bart and Allison "The same goes for you two as well."

"Ok mom," said Bart, "I'll just wear my suit and tie that I wear to church."

"And I have a dress I can wear to the trial," said Allison, "And I also need my hair brushed, would you mind helping me with it Bart?"

"I will, after I get dressed Allison," said Bart.

"Thanks Bart," replied Allison

"And I'll just wear my church cloths to the trial as well," said Ruth before turning to Milhouse, Janey, and Ralph, "And you three can just wear what you usually wear and stay with us until the trial is over."

"Ok Mrs. Powers," said Janey.

When the conversation ended, Bart and Lisa's friends began to throw away their trash, and then made their way towards the bathroom to get dressed. Ruth, Lisa, Bart, and Laura headed to their rooms to get dressed for the trial. Allison didn't have all her belongings moved into the house, so Lisa offered her room to Allison so that she could get dressed in the meantime. Janey, Milhouse, and Ralph were fully dressed when Bart made his way to the bathroom to comb his hair and wait for Allison so that he could assist her with her hair. Allison finished getting dressed shortly after Bart finished brushing his teeth, and made her way to the bathroom to have her hair brushed. She was wearing a sea green dress with a matching skirt reaching down to her knees and a pair of high heels in the same color as her dress. She was wearing her usual necklace around her neck as well. When she entered, Bart led her to the mirror so that she could see how her hair looked while Bart began brushing it. After about a minute, her hair was straight and smooth, so she told Bart that he could stop brushing her as she placed on her usual hair band.

After brushing her teeth, Allison, along with Bart, exited the bathroom as Lisa was making her way to use it. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when Bart was trialed for pulling a prank at the Easter festival a year beforehand. She closed the door and spent about five minutes in the bathroom before she opened the door and joined up with her friends.

Next, Laura joined up with the friends when she was finished getting dressed. She was wearing her usual outfit that she usually wore.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Ruth exited from her room; got Maggie dressed, and joined up with her family and their friends in the living room. She was wearing a lavender dress shirt with a matching pair of pants and a blazer. Instead of sandals, she wore high heels in the same color as her outfit, and for once, she wasn't wearing her red bandana. She told everyone if they were ready, and when they all said that they were, they made their way into a minivan parked outside the house on the driveway.

Everyone got in and buckled up as Ruth started the engine. Soon, the minivan drove out of the driveway, and then Ruth turned it towards the direction of the courthouse, which took about fifteen minutes to reach. Once they were there, they had ten minutes to prepare for the trial.

As Ruth and the kids made their way inside the courthouse, they could see that many of the citizens were gathered in the hall outside the courtroom. Three of the citizens: Helen Lovejoy, Elizabeth Hoover, and Apu approached Ruth and her family.

"Ruth Powers, good to see you," said Helen Lovejoy, "Elizabeth, Apu, and I were summoned by the court for jury duty. We heard about the incident, and we agree that the Simpsons should be punished for their crime."

"That's great Helen," said Ruth, "At least you three are supporting us for the trial."

"So Ruth, I heard from a text Lisa sent me that Allison is your long-lost daughter," said Ms. Hoover, "I find that very interesting."

"It's true, Allison is my daughter," said Ruth, "And I was wondering how well are they doing in school?"

"Both of them are doing very well, they both get A's and like to speak to their classmates on group projects," said Ms. Hoover, "I'm also starting to get used to Lisa blurting out the answer to questions I ask in class now a days."

Lisa turned to Ruth and began to speak, "Yeah, our relationship was very rough when we first met, but after Allison got hurt last week, she started to become friendlier to me. Now we are friends."

"Well I'm glad my girls are doing well in your class, and I hope to see you again at parent-teacher conferences in the future," said Ruth.

"I hope so too," said Ms. Hoover, "And I thought it was very heroic of you to save the Simpsons kids from their parents."

"Thanks Ms. Hoover," said Ruth.

"Please, call me Elizabeth," said Ms. Hoover.

Ruth then turned to Apu after finishing her conversation with Ms. Hoover.

"I know you, you're the guy who runs the Kwik-E-Mart downtown," said Ruth.

"That's right," said Apu, "And after that incident, I will offer you and your family a discount on any Squishee you buy from the store from now on. Fill free to come to the Kwik-E-Mart anytime."

"Thanks Apu," said Ruth, "Oh and how's your wife?"

"You mean Manjula? Oh, she's doing well, she's further back in the crowd," said Apu.

"Oh okay," said Ruth, "Well the trial's about to begin, so we should set up inside the courtroom, I'll talk to you later Apu."

"Thank you, and good luck," said Apu.

Ruth and her family said goodbye to the three adults and then walked into the courtroom, they set up on the table they were assigned to, and prepared for the trial, which was in five minutes.

Meanwhile, outside the courthouse, Homer and Marge pulled up to the building and headed inside for their trial. As they walked into the court room, they noticed that many familiar friends of theirs were giving them angry glares. Both Homer and Marge became nervous, seeing that a large portion of the town was now against them.

They continued walking and then sat down to prepare for the trial. Just after they sat down, Chief Wiggum began speaking.

"Everyone, you are now in the presence of honorable Judge Snyder," said Chief Wiggum.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as the judge entered the courtroom and took a seat at his stand.

"You may now be seated," said Judge Snyder before turning to Homer and Marge Simpson, "Homer and Marge Simpson, you two are being accused of child abuse by your own children. Ruth Powers and her family are placing charges on both of you since each of you were involved with the incident."

"I call Ruth Powers to the stand," said the prosecutor.

Ruth got up from the table, handed Maggie to Laura, and walked to the stand. She was nervous, but not surprised that she was the first person to be called up. She took the oath and then the prosecutor spoke up again.

"Now Ms. Powers, can you tell me what exactly happened last Saturday?" he asked.

"Very well, it all started that afternoon," said Ruth, "Marge called and invited me and my daughter Laura to dinner later that evening."

"Go on," said the prosecutor.

"Well, we arrive at their house that evening, Marge welcomed us in, and then we were greeted by Bart," Ruth continued, "He greeted us and then Laura asked what had been going on since the last time we were with the Simpsons. Then, Bart made a joke about Homer, he had overheard the conversation and entered the room, he warned Bart not to insult him again or else he would face consequences."

"I see," said the prosecutor, "Would you continue the story please?"

"Next, Lisa greeted us before we were finally reacquainted with the Simpsons family. Marge then told us that dinner was ready and said to head into the dining room so that we could enjoy pizza, after that, Bart made another joke about Homer. Homer then got mad and grabbed Bart tightly around his neck," said Ruth.

"Ah, and what did you do about it?" asked the prosecutor.

"Well I got concerned about Bart when I noticed him turning blue. After about thirty seconds of watching Homer strangling Bart, I couldn't take it anymore watching him being choked to death by his father, so I pushed him aside so that I could free him from Homer's grasp, I noticed that Bart had a large bruise on his neck from where Homer grabbed him."

"So Homer strangled Bart huh?" said the prosecutor.

"Yes, but then Marge got mad at me for pushing her husband aside, and then Homer got back up and tried to grab me, but then Lisa jumped in front of me and pushed her father aside and onto the couch," said Ruth, "Then Marge got mad at Lisa and told her to go to her room and that she was grounded, then she told her that she would be serving her meat for the time being. Then Bart questioned his mother about why see never stopped Homer in the past. Marge then got mad with Bart warned him not to talk her that way. After that, Maggie got Marge's attention and gave her an angry glare for the attitude she had shown to her two siblings."

"So what did you do about it?" asked the prosecutor.

"Well, after watching Homer and Marge fight with their children, I told Marge that I'd had enough with the arguing, so I asked Bart and Lisa if they wanted to live with me from that point on and they willingly agreed," said Ruth, "So Laura picked up Maggie, and then all five of us left the household."

"That's all I need to know," said the prosecutor, "You may take your seat again."

The prosecutor then turned to the Simpsons and then spoke once again.

"I call Homer Simpson to the stand!" he said.

Homer stood up and looked at his wife, "Don't worry honey, I'll try to get our kids back to us." He then walked up to the stand and took a seat.

"Now Homer, why did you strangle Bart?" the prosecutor asked.

"Well, the boy made fun of me by saying that I would eat most of the pizza we had for dinner that night," Homer said, "So I decided to take matters and teach him why he shouldn't make fun of his old man!"

"And did Ruth attack you?" asked the prosecutor.

"Yes, she pushed aside, causing himself to let go of Bart," he replied.

"But did you try to attack her afterwards?" the prosecutor continued.

"Yes," Homer groaned, "But he deserved it, after attacking me."

The audience gasped.

"And how long have you been strangling Bart?" said the prosecutor.

"For a while now," Homer said.

"For a while huh? Well that's all I needed to know," said the prosecutor.

Homer got up and took a seat back at his table with his wife.

"Now, onto the evidence," said Judge Snyder, "Dr. Hibbert would you come to the stand?"

Dr. Hibbert got up from the stands and walked in front of the Judge's stand. He then proceeded to speak.

"Well your honor, from the pictures that I took of Bart's neck, there is a large, swollen area all around it," said Dr. Hibbert, "Cause by, severe strangling!"

The audience gasped once again.

"I see," said Judge Snyder, "Now is there anything else you found?"

"Why yes your honor, in fact, when I examined the bruise even deeper, I noticed that Bart's neck has small remnants of scars and bruises from the past, proving the fact that Homer has in fact been strangling Bart for a long time now," said Dr. Hibbert.

"That's not true, the boy's faking it!" shouted Homer.

"Sit down Mr. Simpson," said Judge Snyder.

Homer became frightened by the Judge's tone and quickly sat down to avoid getting into trouble.

"Thank you, Dr. Hibbert," said Judge Snyder, "You may sit down."

Dr. Hibbert then collected the pictures and walked back to his seat, next to his wife, Judge Snyder began to speak once again after Dr. Hibbert had returned to his seat.

"Now that we have that covered, I think it's time for a break," said Judge Snyder, "Break for recess, meet back here in fifteen minutes."

The Judge slammed his gavel on the desk and everyone began dispersing out of the courtroom. Outside various citizens were speaking to Ruth about the incident.

"I can't believe my best friend would strangle his own son," Barney said to Ruth, "I've known him for a long time."

"I'm sorry Barney," Ruth apologized, "I don't mean to offend you."

"It's okay, I would understand why he would do that to Bart," said Barney, before letting out a burp.

"I never thought Homer would be so aggressive," said Lenny, "I mean, I've known him for years now, and I would have never thought Homer was doing that to Bart."

"Yeah, all of us are Homer's friends," said Carl, "But after hearing him tell us that he strangles Bart, I feel ashamed."

"Yeah, I feel the same with Marge," said Ruth.

"Yeah, well after hearing what Homer said, I think I'm going to banned him from my bar for a while now," said Moe.

"Well good luck with the rest of the trial," Lenny told Ruth.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later," Ruth said to Homer's former friends.

Meanwhile, at another part of the courthouse, Luanne Van Houten, Sarah Wiggum, Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, and Bernice Hibbert were talking to Marge, they were obviously mad at how Marge treated her kids.

"I can believe you would let Homer strangle Bart like that," said Luanne, "I thought you were nicer than that."

"Well, Bart needs to learn what happens when he gets into trouble in the outside world," Marge replied, "And I can't stand Lisa's beliefs of Buddhism and vegetarianism."

"Well I'm fine if Lisa is a vegetarian," said Sarah, "And I think you should be ashamed of how you've treat your children."

All three of the women walked away from Marge, towards the courtroom again, the trial was about to resume.

"Alright, let the trial continue, I call Marge Simpson to the stand," said Judge Snyder.

Marge kissed Homer before she walked to the stand.

"Now Marge," said the prosecutor, "Why didn't you rescue Bart when he was being strangled?"

"Well, Homer was just doing his job as a father," Marge replied.

"Okay, and why don't you accept Lisa's beliefs," asked the prosecutor.

"Well, I can't stand Lisa limiting her diet to only certain foods," said Marge, "And I don't accept her being a Buddhist."

"Marge, are you aware of the first amendment?" said Judge Snyder, "It states the Freedom of Religion, Speech, and the Press."

Marge groaned in defeat, "Well I just don't want Lisa to be very different from the rest of my family."

"And Ruth, what do you say about Marge's thoughts?" the Judge asked.

"Well your honor, all I can say is that these five children mean the world to me, and I would never harm them in anyway, no matter what beliefs they have," said Ruth.

All five of the kids smiled and hugged their mother; Judge Snyder even smiled as well. Marge could only groan in defeat.

"Very well then," said Judge Snyder, "Now, that I've heard the stories from four different views, has the jury reached a verdict?"

The jury, consisting of Helen Lovejoy, Ms. Hoover, Apu, Cletus, and eight other citizens stood up to answer Judge Snyder.

"We have your honor," said Helen Lovejoy, "After hearing the story Ruth told about the incident, and after seeing the images of Bart's severe bruise, we find Homer and Marge Simpson guilty of the crime of child abuse."

"Very well. As for that, Homer you are sentenced to ten years in prison. And Marge, you are to be placed on a restraining order, violating it will result in serving time in prison for you as well," said Judge Snyder, "And as for you both, you will pay a $10,000 fine to Ruth and her family."

The judge turned to Ruth and her family.

"And as for you Ruth, you are now the legal guardian of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson," said the judge, "Case dismissed."

And with a bang of the gavel, everyone started to disperse. Homer was escorted by officers Lou and Eddie outside into a police cruiser, where he was to be transported to the Springfield Penitentiary. Marge was told by Judge Snyder to see him in his office where she received the restraining order, which prohibited her from talking to, or coming within 25 feet of Ruth or her family.

As the Powers were leaving the courthouse, they were stopped by the Wiggums. Sarah Wiggum congratulated Ruth and hugged her son Ralph. Chief Wiggum also wanted to talk to Ruth.

"So Ruth, was my boy any trouble with your family?" Chief Wiggum asked.

"Not at all," said Ruth, "In fact, he was very well behaved."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said the Chief, "But are you aware that Ralph is in a relationship with one of Lisa's friends?"

"Yes, he likes Allison," Ruth said, "And did you know she's my long-lost daughter?"

"Your daughter huh?" said Chief Wiggum, "When did you find that out?"

"Yesterday, after all of Bart and Lisa's friends arrived for the sleepover," Ruth answered.

"And are you find with your daughter dating with my son?" asked the Chief.

"If Ralph likes Allison, then I'm fine with it," said Ruth, "He is a sweet little boy after all."

"Thanks," said the Chief, "Say I was wondering, would you and your family like to join my family for dinner at that family restruant downtown tonight?"

"That would be wonderful," said Ruth.

"Great, be there at six o' clock," said the Chief.

"Got it," said Ruth.

And with that conversation over, Ruth and her family said their goodbyes to the Wiggums and their friends before heading back home, before they got there, they stopped at Allison's old house, where they began gathering her belongings onto a moving van Professor Taylor had called in and transported them to the Powers' house. They set up all of Allison's furniture in her new room and then spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing, being prepared for dinner that night.

**Well that's it for this chapter, and again, I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Comment, Favorite, or Follow, I will post up another chapter in the future.**


End file.
